User blog:Deathblade 100/Revolutions, Mexico and Assassinations: Leon Trotsky vs Pancho Villa
Today, we look at two warriors who participated in World War One on either side of the Atlantic. Both were revolutionaries and were willing to do what ever it took to bring about a social and economic reformation in their nations. They also met rather sticky ends. Pancho Villa, the Mexican revolutionary whose guerrilla army destroyed corrupt dictators in the early 20th Century and then invaded the United States. VS. Leon Trotsky- The Menshevik turned Bolshevik leader; who became right hand man of Lenin, reformed the Red Army and was later assassinated by Stalin. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? To find out the history of war and modern science collide, as we test the weapons and tactics used by these instruments of war. We dissect their strengths and weaknesses and file them in for an all new battle to the death. It’s no rules, no safety, no mercy. It’s a duel to the death as we find out who is the Deadliest Warrior. Pancho Villa José Doroteo Arango Arámbula, better known by his pseudonym Francisco Villa or its hypocorism Pancho Villa, was one of the most prominent Mexican Revolutionary generals. As commander of the División del Norte (Division of the North), he was the veritable caudillo of the Northern Mexican state of Chihuahua which, given its size, mineral wealth, and proximity to the United States of America, provided him with extensive resources. Villa was also provisional Governor of Chihuahua in 1913 and 1914. Although he was prevented from being accepted into the "panteón" of national heroes until some 20 years after his death, today his memory is honored by Mexicans, U.S. citizens, and many people around the world. In addition, numerous streets and neighborhoods in Mexico are named in his honor. Villa and his supporters seized hacienda land for distribution to peasants and soldiers. He robbed and commandeered trains, and, like the other revolutionary generals, printed fiat money to pay for his cause. Villa's men and supporters became known as Villistas during the revolution from 1910 to roughly 1920. Villa's dominance in northern Mexico was broken in 1915 through a series of defeats he suffered at Celaya and Agua Prieta at the hands of Álvaro Obregón and Plutarco Elías Calles. After Villa's famous raid on Columbus in 1916, US Army General John J. Pershing tried unsuccessfully to capture Villa in a nine-month pursuit that ended when Pershing was called back as the United States entry into World War I was assured. Villa retired in 1920 and was given a large estate which he turned into a "military colony" for his former soldiers. In 1923, he decided to re-involve himself in Mexican politics and as a result was assassinated, most likely on the orders of Obregón. Weapons: Pancho fires with: |-| Long Range= Winchester 1886 *Range: 228 metres *Calibre: .44-40 *Capacity: 9 |-| Mid Range= Colt SAA *Range: 30 metres *Calibre: .45 Colt *Capacity: 6 Colt Bisley *Range: 30 metres *Calibre: .44-40 *Capacity: 6 |-| Close Range= Machete *Length: 30 cm *Weight: 3.5 kg |-| Special= Mondragón M1902 *Range: 200 metres *Calibre: 7.92x57mm Mauser *Capacity: 10 Leon Trotsky Leon Trotsky (born Lev Davidovich Bronstein 7 November 1879 – 21 August 1940) was a Russian revolutionary, Marxist theorist, and Soviet politician whose particular strain of Marxist thought is known as Trotskyism. Initially supporting the Menshevik Internationalists faction within the Russian Social Democratic Labour Party, he joined the Bolsheviks just before the 1917 October Revolution, immediately becoming a leader within the Communist Party. He would go on to become one of the seven members of the first Politburo, founded in 1917 to manage the Bolshevik Revolution. After leading a failed struggle of the Left Opposition against the policies and rise of Joseph Stalin in the 1920s and against the increasing role of bureaucracy in the Soviet Union, Trotsky was removed as Commissar for Military and Naval Affairs (January 1925), removed from the Politburo (October 1926), removed from the Central Committee (October 1927), expelled from the Communist Party (November 1927), exiled to Alma–Ata (January 1928), and exiled from the Soviet Union (February 1929). As the head of the Fourth International, Trotsky continued to oppose the Stalinist bureaucracy in the Soviet Union while in exile. Trotsky was assassinated in Mexico City by Ramón Mercader, a Spanish-born NKVD agent. On 20 August 1940, Mercader attacked Trotsky with an ice axe and Trotsky died the next day in a hospital. Mercader acted upon instruction from Stalin and was nearly beaten to death by Trotsky's bodyguards, and spent the next 20 years in a Mexican prison for the murder. Stalin presented Mercader with an Order of Lenin in absentia. Weapons: Trotsky takes up arms with: |-| Long Range= Mosin-Nagant M1891 *Range: 500 metres *Calibre: 7.62x53mmR *Capacity: 5 |-| Mid Range= Nagant M1895 *Range: 25 metres *Calibre: 7.62x38mmR *Capacity: 7 Mosin Obrez *Range: 25 metres *Calibre: 7.62x53mmR *Capacity: 5 |-| Close Range= Spike Bayonet *Length: 30 cm *Weight: 1.5 kg |-| Special= Fedorov Avtomat M1916 *Range: 200 metres *Calibre: 6.5x50mmSR Arisaka *Capacity: 25 X-Factors Total X-Factors Battle A rural town, 1918 Trotsky: Villa: Leon Trotsky looks up from the map of the nearby countryside. One of his Red Army fighters shuts the loading gate of his Nagant M1895 revolver, while another finishes cutting down a Mosin 1891 rifle to pistol size. The other two Bolsheviks stand on guard; one with a Mosin, the other with a Fedorov Avtomat. In the distance, a train sounds its horn. Pancho Villa takes hold of a Winchester 1886 and gathers four of his Villistas as they disembark the transport train they were using to carry their supplies. They had heard of a group of men from the European mainland in a nearby town. As the Mexicans approach the town where the Europeans where sighted, a rifle shot fills the air. As the Mexicans duck for cover, a Bolshevik soldier rechambers his Mosin and fires again. A Villista turns and fires several shots from his Winchester; fatally wounding the Bolshevik. As the Villistas continue their assault, a crack from a Nagant revolver hits a Mexican guerrilla in the neck. A Villista opens fire with his Mondragon; scoring a couple of hits on a Bolshevik. As the Russian fires back desperately, a third shot from the Mondragon finishes him off. As the Mexicans advance, a Mosin fires; killing the Villista with the Mondragon. Villa orders his remaining men to split up. One, drawing his SAA, fires several shots at the Russians before darting to cover. Villa and his remaining soldier head for cover, with Villa firing two shots from his Winchester, before passing it to his subordinate. Trotsky signals for his Fedorov gunner to follow him, before the Russians hear movement. Turning, a Russian fires and misses with his Obrez; clumsily cycling the bolt. The Villista opens fire with his SAA, injuring the Russian with the Obrez. Trotsky draws his Nagant and fires two shots at the Villista; one hitting the Mexican in the leg. Trotsky's Fedorov gunner fires twice with the semi-auto rifle; finishing off the Mexican. Trotsky picks up a dropped Mosin rifle and fixes its spike bayonet to it, before helping his wounded colleague back to his feet. Handing the injured Russian the Mosin, Trotsky draws his revolver and checks the ammunition. A yell from the Fedorov gunner caused the two Bolsheviks to turn. As the Villista pulled the machete from the Russian's back, the Russian with the Mosin fires one shot before charging the Mexican; bayoneting him. A shot from Villa's Bisley finished off the Russian. Trotsky and Villa exchanged gunfire with their revolvers. When both ran dry, Villa drew his machete and ran at Trotsky. Trotsky runs and collects the dropped Obrez, chambers, and fires it. Walking up to the wounded revolutionary, Trotsky chambers the Obrez again and pulls the trigger. Trotsky raises his hand and yells "Long live the Revolution!" in victory. Notes Battle is 5 vs 5 and set in a rural town. Voting ends on the 19th of September Votes must be at least one paragraph in length and must have proper punctuation and grammar. No biased voting like "Villa cause Trotsky's a Commie" or "Trotsky cause he's better". These votes will not count. Note: I'm using Trotsky from the start of the Russian Civil War (1918) and Villa from mid Mexican Revolution (1914) Category:Blog posts